


Give me all you got

by Princessbluemarshmallow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessbluemarshmallow/pseuds/Princessbluemarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law, a man struggling to save every last cent for med school, has his world turned upside down. Now he must work his new job, as an exotic dancer, while warding off the advances of a millionaire mechanic who can't take a hint. Will anything ever go right for him? This is a KidLaw fic. There will be lemons at some point. Also this is my first fic, so go easy on me! This story is also posted on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   Why did things always end up like this? Nothing ever went right for him. At the young age of twenty-two, nothing seemed to be in his control. How could things end up so bad? First he gets evicted from his small but adequate apartment and now his boss wants him to stop his normal job as a bartender to become something else. Something he never thought he would become in his wildest dreams, an exotic dancer! Yeah maybe he was flexible and could dance well, but that did not mean he was cut out to be a fancy stripper! But anyway how could it get any worse than this. At least his boss had offered him a place to crash for the time being. But it was under the terms that he would become a dancer.

   This poor unfortunate person is named Trafalgar Law. And currently he is seated in an overly plush pink arm chair, in an overly pink and gaudy office that over looked the stage of Dressrosa’s most popular gay bar, The Smiley Factory.

   Dressrosa was a small island with a rather large club scene. It had its business and housing district, but it was most well known for its clubs! People came from all over just to party on Dressrosa. The Smiley Factory was probably one of the biggest clubs on the entire island. Its only other competition was Alabasta. A much smaller gay club down the street that had, in the past few years, taken a dive. The Smiley Factory seemed to be taking in all of Dresrosa’s gay scene. It’s owner, Doflamingo, a rather eccentric man had the club running from 5pm to 2am every day. He worked is staff tirelessly. But that was why The Smiley Factory ran so well. It was clean and up to code. Nothing too illegal ever happened to warrant the authorities attention.

   For the past two years Law had somewhat enjoyed working as a bartender, saving up what little money he made to hopefully one day put himself though medical school. But now he sat across from his boss waiting to hear the pitch for his new career.

   “First off you can live in the apartment above the club if and only if you take me up on my offer of switching positions,” Doflamingo said, a grin plastered across his face.

   Law sighed and leaned back in his chair, which seemed to almost engulf him. “I know nothing about ‘exotic dancing,' so why pick me to be your new stripper?” He air quoted the words exotic dancing to emphasis his sarcasm.

   “It’s not stripping per se. I mean you may loose a few articles of clothing here and there, but you are mainly on stage to dance.” Doflamingo paused to adjust this glasses. “I chose you for your looks. You fit what I need perfectly! You’ll definitely pull in a crowd! And don’t worry about not knowing what to do. I’ll start you out slow and have Ivankov teach you a few things.”

   With another sigh Law pulled himself out of the chair. “I guess I really have no choice now do I. I need a place to stay and I’ve been told by the other dancers that dancing here brings in more money than bartending. I guess you got yourself a deal.” He leaned forward and put out his hand for Doflamingo to shake.  
Doflamingo grasped Laws hand, and even wider grin plastered on his face, and shook it vigorously. “I want to see what to already know. Head down to the stage. I’ll meet you down there in ten minutes. I need to call someone first.”

   After Doflamingo released his hand Law stood and quickly exited the office. Making his way down stairs he noticed how empty the club really was. As he reached the bottom he looked over to the clock hanging on the back wall. 9:00 am it read in red florescent digital numbers. The club wouldn’t be open for another eight hours. That gave Doflamingo adequate time to drill him on his dancing skills and possibly even start him on his training. Hopefully he wouldn’t make him dance tonight in the show. No, he wasn’t ready for that. With one last sigh he seated himself on the stage and waited for Doflamingo to join him.


	2. Chapter 2

   Ten minutes felt like ten hours to Law. Waiting for Doflamingo to finish whatever he was doing was horrible. He just wanted to get this over and done with. But no, he had to wait. Finally, after what felt like forever the door to Doflamngo’s office creaked open and out sauntered to pink menace.

   Doflamingo usually wore the same outfit, or something similar. Today he was wearing a black button up dress shirt, pink tie, dark blue dress pants, black dress shoes, oddly shaped purple and white sunglasses, and to top it all off his signature pink feather coat. He was never caught without his coat. It was like his trademark piece.

   Quickly Law stood up as Doflamingo neared him. “Ivan is on his way. Why don’t you jump up on stage and dance for me. I’ll put on some music for you.” With that Doflamingo walked over to the DJ booth that was adjacent to the right of the stage and flipped a few switches. In no time at all a beat stated to blast from the speakers that lined the club.

   Law pulled himself up onto the stage and stood the awkwardly for a moment trying to get a feel for the beat. Once he had started to feel comfortable with the music he began to sway his hips to the beat. After a few more moments the rest of his body followed. Soon he was lost in another world. He had not even noticed that the music had been turned down or that Doflamingo was no longer in the DJ booth.

   Clapping brought Law out of his little fantasy with a start. He looked around startled. In front of him now stood Doflamingo and Ivankov, both grinning madly. “That was wonderful. Who knew I had such a gem hidden behind my bar this whole time!” Doflamingo exclaimed folding his arms across his chest.

   Ivankov sighed and turned to Doflamingo. “I don’t see what I can teach him. He’s plently flexible and he can dance quite well. He needs to work on his wardrobe. But in all I would say he is ready for the stage tonight.”

   “Maybe teach him a few of your more popular moves and take him back stage to look at costumes. I want him on stage tonight!” With that Doflamingo turned and headed back up to his office.

   “What does he mean I’m on stage tonight!?” Law shouted as the office door banged shut. “I can’t go on tonight! I’m not ready! I’ve never danced a day in my life!” “Well, what you just did on that stage proves otherwise. I’d say you are a natural! Born to dance. If it makes you feel any better I can show you some of my moves. But first lets get you out of those rags.” Ivankov motioned towards a door to the left of the stage that led to backstage where the dressing rooms and costumes where held.

   “These aren’t rags!” Law mumbled indignantly as he followed Ivankov backstage. He loved his current outfit. The black and yellow hoodie that sported his own made up smiley on it. The black spotted blue jeans that where faded in just the right way. And his fuzzy brown spotted white hat that he had had since he could remember. No, this outfit was far from rags!

   Once they were back stage, Ivankov pulled over a rack of frilly and sparkly costumes. Non that sparked any interest in Law. “Do I have to wear any of these?” He questioned.

   “I don’t think any of these would really fit you anyway...” Ivankov mumbled, deep in thought. Pushing the cart away he wheeled over another one and began rifling though it. After a few moments of searching he pulled out a black vest and a pair of the shortest yellow short Law had ever seen. “Go try these on. Leave the vest open though. The more skin you show, the better!”

   Not feeling much like arguing, Law grabbed the small amount of cloth and disappeared into one of the changing rooms. Moments later he came out wearing his new outfit. “I don’t like wearing so little...” He muttered indignantly.

   “Oh suck it up! It shows off your tattoos nicely! Oh and hear wear these.” Ivankov said throwing Law a pair of black flats. “We’ll have to do something special with your makeup. Something that matches your stage name.”

   “I have a stage name!?” Law snapped as he staightened up after putting on the flats. “No one told me I had a stage name! Don’t I get to decide that!?”

   “Doflamingo told me your stage name. He must have decided it for you. You have a problem with it, talk to him, not me!” Ivankov stated with a huff.

   “Whatever...” Law muttered defeatedly. “Well, what is it? It better not be something stupid.”

   “He wants you to go by Heart. I think its kinda cute. Has a nice ring to it.” Smirking, Ivankov pushes the cart of costumes back to its original place and walks over to one of the makeup stations. “Come here. I have an idea for what I want to do with your makeup.”

   To say Law wasn’t happy was an understatement. Heart!? What kind of asinine stage name was that!? He didn’t know what he would have come up with, but it would have been better than that. Still he really had no room to argue. If this new gig meant him having a roof over his head and money in his savings, then he was going to do it.

   Walking over to Ivankov, Law took the seat in front of him and looked up at the man. “Just don’t make me look stupid or like a cheap hooker, all right?”

   “I’d never do that honey!” Ivankov said with a grin as he pulled out a few brushed and one of the makeup palettes. “I’m gonna make you look hot... Irresistible!”


	3. Chapter 3

   After a few hours of hard core practicing Law was backstage with Ivankov again getting his makeup touched up. Once Ivanov placed his brushes down, Law turned his chair so that he could look at himself in the mirror. It wasn’t too bad. Ivankov hadn’t touched his facial hair, luckily. Said it made him look mysterious. No, he had really only accentuated his features with some contouring. Used eyeliner to make the bags under his eyes look mystifying. And at the far corner of each of his eyes he drew a black heart. It wasn’t bad over all. Though Law could always live without makeup, but this would do!

   Pushing himself up from his seat he looked over at the clock hanging on the walk above the door that lead out to the main floor. It was already 3pm. The other dancers and workers should be arriving any moments.

   As if on que, the backstage door burst open and in strode Luffy, followed by Dellinger, Kaku and Luci. They were four of The Smiley Factory’s most popular dancers. Normally Luffy and Dellinger danced solo, where Kaku and Luci teamed up. To see both Kaku and Luci dance together was something else. The crowd usually went wild.

   Grinning, Luffy threw his stuff down in front of one of the makeup stations and ran up to Law. At the age of twenty he was he was so full of energy, Law usually thanked the heavens that he was stuck behind the bar. But not today, no today he was faced with all Luffy had to give. Once Luffy had reached him, he swung his arms around Laws shoulders and brought him into a crushing hug. “It’s so great that you are gonna be joining us on stage! I can’t wait to see you dance! Maybe you and I can team up some time!”

   Law’s jaw dropped at that. Luffy offer to share the stage with someone! That was unheard of. Yeah Luffy was nice, always happy, and super energetic, but he never offered to share his moments of spotlight. That was like him sharing his food, which was also unheard of. “Um... Sure, I’d like that.” Law mumbled out as Luffy released his hug and sauntered back over to his stuff.

   Once he was over his initial shock, Law looked over to Dellinger, Kaku and Luci. They all seemed to be doing their own things and getting ready. So as not to bother them, Law quickly made a beeline for the backstage door and headed out into the main part of the club. He was hoping that the bartenders would be here by now. He really wanted to talk to one in particular. Opening the door he peaked out across the club to the bar. There was movement behind the bar! Yes, he was in luck! Quickly he made his way across the club and seated himself at the bar. There where two people behind the bar, both with their backs to him. Law cleared his throat in hopes of getting their attention.

   “Luffy I can’t make you any food!” One of the bartenders growled out. At this Law could only laugh. He began to laugh so hard that the bartender turned around angrily. “Oh its you Law! Thought you were Luffy for a sec. He keeps asking me to make him food. He knows all I have back here is liquor!”

   “It’s ok Sanji. How are you and Baby 5 doing without me? Its gonna be rough with only two bartenders tonight. Do you think Doflamingo will hire anyone new anytime soon?” Law leaned his elbow on the bar as he looked at Sanji who was now cleaning a glass with a wash rag.

   “He probably won’t. You know how he is with his money.” Sanji placed the glass down with the rest behind the bar and leaned down to Laws level. “So whats it like being on the stage? Gotta be thrilling right? You know you are gonna make more money there then you ever did behind this bar!”

   “I know, but what if I’m not cut out to be a dancer. What about me is exotic? I don’t get what Doflamingo sees!” Law threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “What if I fuck up? I have this sinking feeling I’m gonna fuck up! You better not laugh when I do! I know you, you will. SO you better not!” He ranted on as Sanji turned away snickering.

   “I promise not to laugh,” Sanji paused dramatically. “Too much!” “Sometimes I wonder why we are friends!” Law muttered crossly as he pushed himself up from the bar. Looking over at the florescent digital clock on the back wall he sighed. It was almost 5pm, opening time. “I better get backstage. I need to see where I am in the lineup tonight. With a wave he left Sanji and Baby 5 to getting the bar ready and hurried back to the backstage.

   Slipping backstage unnoticed wasn’t too hard. It was hectic back there. The rest of the dancers had already arrived. No one batted an eyelash at him as he walked through the door and over to the makeup station he had used earlier. No, everyone was too busy getting themselves ready. Law looked around for Ivankov. If anyone knew the lineup for tonight it was going to be him.

   Ivankov was kind of like the house mother. He got everyone into costume and makeup. Told them their lineup, and told them when they had customers interested in them for something a little more. Normally the dancers didn’t do anything other than dance, but once in a while they would give out private lap dances to customers the particularly liked. Law wasn’t sure if he was ready to go that far just yet. Maybe if he found the right customer, who was willing to pay the right price. He would have to think on that one.

   Glancing around he noticed Ivankov in the back corner, holding a clipboard, surrounded by a few dancers. Quickly Law made his way over to him. “Hey Ivan, were am I on the line up?” He shouted over the crowd. He wasn’t in the mood to wait around for it to thin out. A few of the dancers gave him dirty looks for shouting in their ears or maybe it was for jumping ahead of them. Who knew. “You are last, babe.” Ivankov said with a smirk. “Doffy wanted to save his newest treasure for last tonight. He has something special planed for you.”

   “Great!” Law muttered crossly as he stalked back over to his makeup station. Taking his seat he sat down and waited for his inevitable torture.


	4. Chapter 4

   It was already 8pm and most of the dancers had already had their time in the limelight. Currently Kaku and Luci where up on stage doing their routine. They were dancing to a rather catchy remix of Boom Clap. Both of them were utilizing the pole that had been set in the center front of the stage. They were moving in synchronization. It was mesmerizing. Law couldn’t look away. He never could. Even when he was a bartender. No wonder they were The Smiley Factory’s number one duo. Watching them use that pole made La think twice about not using it himself. Maybe he would try it out. It couldn’t hurt to try.

   While Law had been waiting his turn Ivankov had been so nice to come over and tell him what music he would be dancing to. The DJ, Usopp, would be playing “Got It” by Marian Hill for Law to dance to. He had heard the song maybe twice before. Hopefully he would screw up. Already he was going over the moves that Ivankov had taught him in his head. He had this. It wasn’t too hard.

   Law glanced out onto the stage one last time and noticed that Kaku and Luci where finishing up. Taking a deep breath he pushed all negative thoughts away and calmed himself down. As he got himself prepared Kaku and Luci walked off the stage and passed him. Kaku gave him a thumbs up as he passed by. Law cracked a grin and mouthed ‘I got this’.

   Usopp lowered the music and the lights. Once it was dark, Law quickly walked out onto the stage and stationed himself in front of the pole. As soon as the crowd had become silent Usopp started his announcement. “Everyone here tonight is in for a real treat! Well, listening to me is a treat in itself, but we here at The Smiley Factory have another treat for you tonight. Our last dancer of the night is a new addition. You might remember him serving you a drink or two, but now he’s gonna be memorizing you with his sexy dance moves! Lets hear it for Heart!” The lights came back on and the music started up.

   Law clamped his hands on the pole behind him and began to sway his hip side to side while slowly making his way to the floor. Once he made it to the floor he slowly made his way back up. Then he spun himself around the pole so his back was to the audience. Leaning against the pole he began to slid down again, making sure his ass was sticking out. When he was seated on the floor he flipped his body over and began to crawl towards the audience. As he crawled he swayed his hips seductively. Once he got to the edge of the stage he got on his knees and swayed his body back and forth. As he moved his body side to side the crowd pushed forward towards the stage. A few of the audience stuck some crumpled bills in his shorts. Law threw a wink at his benefactors.

   Leaning back, Law made his body into a bridge, jutting his crotch forward, thrusting to the music. More bills were pushed into his shorts. After a few moments he pushed the rest of his body forward and was quickly back on his feet. Swaying his hips side to side again he made his way back over to the pole. Quickly he hooked his right leg around the pole and arched himself away form it. He took his hands and began to rub them up and down his chest. Knowing the music was going to end soon, he leaned back into the poll and wrapped his other leg around it. Now both his legs were off the ground. Leaning back again he began to twist around the poll till he hit the ground. As he hit the ground the music came to an end.

   Law wasn’t really out of breath and he knew he could have done more, but he was happy with his over all first performance. Unwinding himself from around the poll he pushed himself up off the ground and listened to the crowds wild applause. So crumpled bills were thrown his way, which he quickly scooped up before he made his way off the stage.

   Finally backstage Law was able to let out a large sigh of relief. Being up on stage was so different from being behind the bar watching. He had never expected how different it really was. He really wasn’t used to so many people watching him let alone trying to touch him. Not that he minded them sticking their money down his pants. No, that part he liked a lot. Though dancing with money was a lot harder than it looked.

   Quickly he made his way over to his makeup station. As he walked a few of the dancers patted him on the back and gave him words of congratulations. When he finally made it to the makeup station he began to pull the crumpled bills out of his shorts and count them. As he was counting them Ivankov came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Startled Law almost jumped five feet in the air. Though he held a death grip on his hard earned money.

   “Sorry, honey. Didn’t mean to startle you. Looks like you made a pretty penny tonight. You did pretty well. Just so you know you have a couple customers interested in lap dances. I told them I would talk to you first. You since you are new and all. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to do that just yet.” Ivankov gave him a reassuring smile. While resting his hand on his shoulder.

   Law had never given a lap dance. He wasn’t so sure he was thrilled about the idea, but he was thrilled about the idea of getting more money. With a quick nod he wadded his money together, pulled a drawer in the makeup station open and stashed the money inside. Hopefully no one would touch it. Turning back to Ivakov he sighed, “So how do these lap dances work?”

   Ivankov laughed, “Don’t look so bummed by it. Your gonna be getting paid. Twenty-five a dance. Each dance is ten minutes long. Ten dollars for every five minutes over. Everyone who wants a lap dance is seated at one of the tables at the back of the club. I’ll give you the table numbers that your clients are seated at. Lucky for you the fact that you used to be a bartender here makes this easier. You already know the numbers of the tables.” He paused for a moment and looked down at his clipboard. “Here take this paper it has all your table numbers. You have four customers tonight. The most one person got tonight. Luffy only got three. When I told him you got four he a little to excited for my liking.” Ivankov shrugged his shoulders and handed Law a small sheet of paper and four numbers scribbled on it.

   Taking the paper, Law looked it over once, shoved in his shorts and made a beeline for the door that led to the club floor. After exiting the backstage he was confronted with a large crowd of people. After 8pm, when the show was over, the club turned in to a dance club. This went on till 2am. There were still seating in the back, and that was were Law was heading. Pushing his was through the crowd, he was groped a few times, which he really didn’t like. He even felt some stray bills being pushed into his shorts. Now that he didn’t mind.

   The first three lap dances flew by quickly. Nothing special. He was a little awkward with his first one, but by the third one he felt like a pro. All of his clients were in their late twenties, earlier thirties and non of the dances went over the ten minute time limit, which Law was happy about. Now he had one more left. Quickly he made his way over to his last table, table eleven.

   The back of the club was dark, so Law could barely make out what his last client looked like. As he got closer more of his feature became clearer. His hair for starters was bright red. Law had never seen this shade of red before. And the way it was styled, it almost looked like it was on fire. The next thing he noticed was his arms. They were absurdly muscular. Like this guy must work out like crazy. He was huge. The closer Law got the more intrigued he became. He had never seen a man like this one before.

   “So you wanted a lap dance?” Law asked with smirk as he cocked his hip and placed a hand on it.

   “Yeah, what are the terms?” The customer asked in a low voice. A grin plastered on his face.

   “Its twenty-five for ten minutes. Ten dollars for every five minutes over. Sound good to you?” Law asked smirk growing. Before the customer could answer Law was crawling into his lap.

   “Oh yeah, that sounds perfect to me babe!” The customer paused as Law got comfortable in his lap. “By the way my name in Kid, Eustass Kid. Just so you know, babe.” Kid growled out as Law ground his hips down on him.

   Law wrapped his arms around Kid’s broad neck, leaned in and whispered into his ear, “Why don’t you stop calling me babe.” Quickly he went back to work grinding in circles against Kid’s crouch. Slowly he moved one of his hands behind himself to Kid’s knee to steady himself, and began to sway his hips side to side. He whispered into Kid’s ear again, “Just call me Heart.”

   Kid was already getting hard, and Law was enjoying himself a little too much. He began licking and toying with Kid’s ear as he continued his hip gyrations. But as he pulled back to tell Kid that his time was up, Kid pulled him into a mind searing kiss. At first Law tried to fight back, but Kid was too strong. Soon he was giving in to the pleasure brought on by the kiss. A small moan escaped his lips allowing Kid’s tongue access to his mouth. For a moment their tongues battled it out for dominance, but in the end Kid’s won the battle and began to explore Law’s mouth. All too soon they had to break apart for air.

   “Your time is up.” Law mumbled in a daze as he pushed himself up from Kid’s lap. Kid quickly pulled out his wallet, gabbed a few bills and pushed them into Law’s shorts. As Law turned to leave Kid slapped his ass causing Law to jump five feet into the air. “Jerk!” He yelped, as he made his way back to the backstage.

   “See you tomorrow night, Heart!” Kid yelled after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do so much research for this chapter. I had no clue how some of this worked and I still think it turned out crappy! It was my first attempt writing most of this! Oh well hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

   Backstage was drastically different from when Law had left it an hour before. Most of the other had dancers had already left for home or were still out in the club. Currently only Ivankov and Luffy were backstage and both were inthralled in a very deep conversation. All Law could here was something about cooking and the right temperature for some kind of meat. Ivankov look like he rather be somewhere else, but he seemed to be humoring Luffy and his food obsession.

   Law walked passed the two of them and over to his makeup station. Quickly he unloaded the money he had made from his shorts. First he pulled all he made from his first couple of clients out of the back of his shorts. Counting it he came up with seventy-five dollars. Then he pulled out the wad Kid had shoved down the front of his shorts. It seemed a little big for twenty-five dollars. Unfolding the money, he began to count it, then recount it. Law recounted the money over and over. Finally after the sixth time he let out a sigh and sat down in the chair that was stationed at the makeup station.

   Five hundred dollars was held firmly in his hand. Law closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe it. He had never made that much in one night of work in his entire life. Who was this Kid guy? Was he always gonna pay like this? At this rate he could save up enough money for his dream in no time.

   Reaching forward Law pulled open the drawer of his makeup station and pulled out his wad of money from his earlier dance. Quickly he counted it. All together tonight he had made seven hundred ninety-five dollars. His jaw dropped at the amount of cash he was currently holding. Maybe this new job wasn’t so bad. Though it was almost 10 pm and he was already dead tired. Quickly glancing at the clock, Law decided it was time to check out his new home above the club.

   Wadding the money together he slipped it back into the drawer of his makeup station. Then he pushed himself up from his chair and made his way over to Ivankov and Luffy. “Hey Ivan I’m sorry to interrupt, but do you know where my clothes are?” Law asked.

   Ivankov turned from Luffy and smiled, “Yes hun. They are hanging up near the costumes. Just take off what you are wearing and throw it in the basket next to the door leading to the stage.” He paused and smiled again. “You did great tonight hun! I’ll see you tomorrow night!” With that he turned back to Luffy and resumed their conversation.

   Quickly Law made his way over to the clothing racks and grabbed his street clothes. With his clothes in hand he disappeared into one of the changing rooms. After a good five minutes he came out dressed in his own clothes. Now more comfortable, he walked over to the door that led to the stage and threw his stage clothes into the basket that was stationed there. Then he walked back over to his makeup station, pulled open the drawer, grabbed his money and pocketed it. For now his jeans where the safest place for his money. After his money was safely in his jeans pocket Law made for the door that led back into the club.

   Once back on the club floor, Law made a beeline for the stairs that led up to Doflamingo’s office. Luckily they were not far from the backstage door. He made his way up the steps in record time. After knocking on Doflamingo’s door he waited. And waited. Nothing. Law knocked again. This time he heard chairs scraping across the floor. After a moment the door creaked open. Dolfamingo’s head popped out of the cracked door. “Yes, what do you want?”

   “I was wondering if I could get the key to the apartment above the club. I’m done for the night and I’m about ready to turn in.” Law stated politely as he tried to peer into the office.

   “Oh yes, I almost forgot. Come in for a second while I get it for you.” Doflamingo opened the door wider and Law walked into the office. Seated in one of the over stuffed pink chairs was a man with the same bad fashion sense as Doflamingo. The man had shaggy blond hair hidden under a hideous maroon hat that had long stings on each end with hearts attached to them. He wore a pale pink button up shirt covered in tiny red hearts, white dress slacks and black dress shoes. To top off his ridiculous outfit he wore a feather coat that matched Doflamingo’s, but in black. But what really got Law was the gaudy makeup the man was wearing. It was worse that anything he had seen Ivankov put on the dancers or himself.

   As Doflamingo riffled through a draw in his desk he signaled towards the man nonchalantly. “Meet my brother, Rosinante. He doesn’t talk.” With that Doflamingo tossed Law a set of keys. “Law, just so you know two of your friends where here earlier while you were practicing with Ivankov. Bepo and Penguin I think. They brought all of your belongings over for you. I told them to stay for the show. Not sure if they did. Both were a little flustered when I told them what the show was.” Doflamingo said with a sly grin.

   “Thanks. They probably went home. They don’t do clubs. Anyway thanks, I’m gonna check out the apartment now, see you tomorrow.” Law turned his attention back to Rosinante. “It was nice to meet you.” With a quick wave he turned and left the office, closing the door behind him.

   Luckily he didn’t have to walk far. The door to the apartment was directly across from Doflamingo’s office. Looking at the keys he had gotten from Doflamingo he noticed that he had more than one. One was definitely for the apartment, but what was the other for? Maybe the front door of the club? That had to be what it was for. How else was he supposed to come and go during the day when the club was closed.

   Law tried the first key. It slipped into the lock perfectly. Turning it he heard the click of the lock unlocking. Quickly he opened the door and walked into the dark apartment. Once inside he closed the door behind himself and fumbled around for a light switch. Finding one to the right of himself he flicked it on. The apartment was a lot larger than he had expected. Currently he was standing in the living room. Off to his right was a small kitchenette. To his left was the door that most likely led to the bed room. And straight ahead was the bathroom. All in all it was perfect for him. It was all he needed. And if being an exotic dancer meant he got to stay here then by all means he was going to be an exotic dancer.

   Another good thing about the apartment was that it was fully furnished. Law walked over to the couch and plopped down onto it. Reaching into his pocked he pulled out his wad of money again. He couldn’t believe he had mad so much in one night. As a bartender he had mad less than half that amount in one night. As he eyed the money another thought struck him. Why was Doflamingo being so nice to him? Yes, he was a good owner to the club, but he was being really nice to Law. He gave Law the best job he could ever have and even gave him a roof over his head. And who was this brother of his? Law had been working for The Smiley Factory for a few years now and he never heard of Doflamingo having a brother. Something was fishy here.

   Law was too tired to think about Doflamingo. Pushing those thoughts aside he pushed himself up off the couch and made his way to the bedroom. As he made his way to the bedroom he made sure to avoid the boxes that littered the room. Apparently Bepo and Penguin had not been sure where to put his things so they had just piled all of his boxes haphazardly in the living room. Law would have to call them tomorrow and thank them for taking the time to move his stuff for him.

   Opening the bedroom door he flicked on the light and walked over to the bedside table. Sliding opening the drawer, he put his wad of money inside and closed the drawer. Throwing himself down onto the bed, he kicked off his shoes, stripped off his pants and crawled under the covers. He didn’t even bother really changing his clothes. He was too tired. Reaching over to the table next to him he turned off the lamp and let the room fall into a comfortable darkness. Before falling into a deep sleep, Law decided he would get up at a reasonable time and start unpacking his belongings.


	6. Chapter 6

   Things began to fall into a routine over the past week for Law. Everyday he would sleep in till 10am. Getting up was always a struggle for him. He bed was just too damn comfortable. Still he had things to do. Usually after a good fifteen minute struggle to become alert, he would raid his fridge for some form of substance. Most days settling on a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. He wasn’t one to cook. After a leisurely meal, he would normally settle himself in the living-room, on the couch, with one of his many medical journals, and read for a few hours. He had nothing better to do. That was until he had to go to the club for work.

   Some days he would visit his long time friends Bepo, Penguin and Shachi. But they lived in the housing district of Dressrosa, which wasn’t close by, and he didn’t have any mode of transportation other than his own two feet. When Law did visit his friends he tried to make it an all day affair. Well at least until it was time to it was time for him to go back to the club for work.

   Law often thought about all the free time he had. In reality he could afford to get himself a part time job with amount of time he had during the day. He woke at 10am and didn’t have to be at the club till 3pm. He had five hours he could spend making even more money. And if he woke up even earlier he would have more time. But the more Law thought about it the more he disliked the idea. He quite liked his free time. And so far every night for the past week Eustass Kid had requested a lap dance from him. Every time he had paid him five hundred dollars. Law didn’t quite understand Kid’s motives, but he wasn’t going to deny the money. No he would give this Kid guy as many lap dances as he wanted if it meant he would keep getting five hundred a pop.

   Currently Law was seated on his couch immersed in one of his favorite medical journals. With a sigh he closed the book and set it aside. Looking at the clock on the table next to him he sighed again. It was only noon. With nothing better to do he pushed himself up off the couch and headed towards his bedroom. Walking into the room he walked over to the bed, got down on his knees and pulled a shoe box out from under the bed. Opening he revealed an enormous wad of money. For some reason he had the urge to count his current savings. Picking up the money he began to lay it out around him. After a few minutes he was finished. Four thousand dollars even.

   “Maybe I should get a bank account...” Law mumbled under his breath as he gazed down at the money.

   Quickly he gathered up all the money and put it neatly back into the box, then slid the box back under the bed. Standing back up, Law straightened his clothes and smiled. He was getting there. One step at a time. He hadn’t really been able to save his money as a bartender. All of it went to bills and such, but now. Now he could save every last dime. His dream would become a reality. He could finally go to medical school and train to become a doctor. Something he had long to be since before he could even remember!

   Walking into the kitchen he decided it was time to fix himself some lunch, even if he wasn’t too hungry. He would need the energy, the food would provide, in three hours when he was dancing his ass off.

   Three hours flew by in a blink of an eye. Before Law knew it, it was already 3pm. Grabbing his keys, he rushed out the door, locking it behind himself and bolted down the stairs into the club. Without another thought he made a beeline for the backstage and his makeup station. Ivankov was already waiting there for him. “Cutting it close, hun!” Ivankov smirked. “Sit down and I’ll get you into makeup.”

   A few minutes later, Law’s makeup was fully done. His trademark heart were positioned at the corners of his eyes. Really his make up never changed. And he liked it that way. Now that his make up was done he need to get into costume. Over the past week Ivankov had been experimenting with his wardrobe. Trying to make it more and more outlandish. When really he just wanted it simple.

   Tonight Law decided to fight for simple! “Ivan can’t we go simple tonight. Nothing to fancy. Please. I don’t think I can take another outfit like last nights. I almost trip and fell into and old geezers lap!” Law whined. Quickly he worked his best and most saddest eyes could, trying to win Ivankov over.

   “Fine, hun. But only tonight. You know how much I like dressing you up! You are just so perfect to put into costume!” Ivankov said with a smirk and he clapped his hands together. “But tonight you do have to wear the heels I picked out for you.” Turning away from Law, he rifled throw a rack of clothes looking for Laws outfit for the night.

   “I can work with that.” Law nodded. Over the past week he had become a pro not only at walking in heels, but also dancing in them. Ivankov turned back and threw a small pile of clothing at him. Taking the clothes, Law ran to one of the changing rooms and quickly changed into his costume for the night.

   “Ivan what is this!?” Law growled out as he stepped out of the changing room and made his way back over to Ivankov.

   “Oh it look great on you!” Law came to a stop in front of Ivankov and put his hands on his hip. Currently he was wearing a skin tight black mesh net tank top, black booty shorts, fishnet thigh highs and black stilettos.

   “These shorts are shorter than the first pair you made me wear! And whats up with this freaky shirt and the thigh highs!” Law was steaming now. “I feel like a cheap hooker!”

   “No. No hun! You look like an exotic dancer!” Ivankov laid his hand on Law’s shoulder. “I would never send you out on stage looking cheap or like a hooker.”

   Law sighed. “Fine, but this isn’t the simple outfit I was talking about. So you owe me a simple outfit.”

   “Next week I’ll make you wear something similar to your first night. How does that sound? But not tomorrow. Tomorrow is your night off. Lucky you, getting a day off!” Ivankov smirked and withdrew his hand from Law’s shoulder.

   “All that sounds good to me. Now if you don’t mind I’m gonna sit and wait for my turn!” With that he made his way over towards the door that led to the stage and pulled up a seat. He still had a while till his turn.

   Almost four hours later Law came strutting off stage. He had just finished his routine and everything had gone smoothly. Tonight he had danced to “Tip the Dancer” by Panzer AG. He knew the song quite well, luckily. Over the past week Ivankov had picked a few songs that he had never heard, making dancing very hard. But tonight had gone smoothly.

   Once off stage he hurried over to Ivankov. “Do I have and special requests?” Law asked as he attempted to catch his breath.

   “Yes hun. Quite the handful, like usual.” Ivankov said with a smirk as he handed Law a slip of paper with a few numbers jotted down on it. Law scanned down the paper till he got to the bottom. Number eleven was his last table, like usual. So Kid was here again. But before Kid he had a total of five others to give lap dances. He must have done really well tonight.

   Law hurried through his five other lap dances. He gave them their proper time, but nothing more. As quickly as possible he made his way back to table eleven. As he got closer he could see Kid waiting for him.

   “Heart, what took you so long? I’ve been waiting for you. You always make me wait so long.” Kid grumbled in a low voice.

   Law stopped in front of him and placed one hand on his hip. “Do you think you are my only customer? I do have to make a living.” Without waiting for a reply he crawled into Kid’s lap, startling Kid’s thick thighs. He placed his hands on Kid’s shoulders to steady himself and slowly began to grind down on Kid’s crouch.

   “I don’t like that you dance for anyone else but me. What would it take to make you only mine?” Kid growled as he looked Law up and down.

   Locking eyes with Kid, Law stopped moving his hips. “I’m too expensive for you.” He paused, leaning in and pressed his lips to Kid’s ear. “And what makes you think I want to be yours?” With that Law straightened up and began to move his hips again.

   “I can tell that I interest you. Why else would you come back to me every night. I know for a fact that the dancers here can choose to or not to give lap dances.” Kid grunted out as he felt himself stiffening.

   "I’ll admit that I’ve never see someone like you before. Your looks are quite unique and you don’t strike me as someone with money either.” Law said as he threw his head back and swerved his hips around rhythmically.

   “Oh that. I come from old money. Really I’m just a mechanic. It’s my passion.” Kid said with a smirk as he placed his hands on Law’s hips. “I enjoy working with my hands.”

   “I do like a man who follows his passions. And it’s a plus if he’s good with his hands.” Law smirked. He pulled his hands off Kid’s shoulders and placed them on top of Kid’s own hands that lay on Law’s hips. “Still that doesn’t mean I want to be yours. It only means I’m interested.”

   “Then how about this, meet me outside in twenty minutes. I’ll take you out to eat. Nothing more than that. We can get to know each other a little better.” Kid gave Law a face splitting grin.

   Law stopped moving. He weighed his options for a few moments. It wouldn’t hurt to go out with Kid. It meant a free meal. And really he could stay out late. It wasn’t like he was doing anything tomorrow. It was his day off.

   Gripping Kid’s hands with his own he dislodged them from his hips and slid off of Kid’s lap. “Your time is up.” Law watched as Kid’s face fell and as he pulled a wad of money out of his pocket and pushed it into Law’s shorts. Quickly Law started to walk away, but when he was about ten feet away he turned back to Kid’s direction. “I’ll see you in thirty minutes. I need time to get ready.” Without waiting for a reply he hurried away to the backstage area.


	7. Chapter 7

   Law sighed. The thirty minutes he told Kid he needed was going by too quickly. He was already up in his apartment getting a quick shower. When he had gotten backstage he had rushed to grab his stuff, change his clothes and hurry upstairs. He didn’t even give anyone he passed a second glance. Law didn’t know why he was rushing, he couldn't care less about Kid.

   Stepping out of the shower he grabbed a towel from the rack next to him and wrapped it around his waist. Walking over to the sink, he wiped the steam off the mirror that hung above it. Damn the dark rings under his eyes where prominent tonight. He slept like a normal person, so he didn’t know why he happened to look like someone who was slowly dying.

   With another sigh he turned from the mirror and walked out of the bathroom. The rest of the apartment was dark, so he felt around for his bedroom door. Opening it, he flipped the light switch on the wall on. Light filled the room, causing Law the blink a few times. Quickly he stepped inside the room and made for the dresser. Opening it, he fished around for a few minutes trying to find something to wear.

   After pulling out almost every piece of clothing he owned, he finally decided what he was going to wear. The simpler the better. Law pulled on a plain black t-shirt, faded blue jeans and a pair of old black sneakers. Nothing special. He wasn’t going to dress up and he wasn’t going to let Kid drag him to somewhere fancy. Plus if he remembered correctly, Kid hadn’t been dressed all that nicely. So in reality nowhere fancy would even let them in.

   Grabbing the towel again, he tried to dry his hair a little more. After a minute of fussing he decided to let it be. What if it was a little wet. It wouldn’t kill him. No matter if it was wet or dry it was still a wild mess. Something he dreaded everyday of his life. Why couldn’t his hair be a little bit manageable?

   Throwing the towel into a basket of dirty clothes by the door, he quickly headed out of the room, switching the lights off as he left. Once he was back in the dark living room he grabbed his apartment keys, which he had set on his coffee table when he had entered, and a jacket, which lay draped over the couch, and made for the front door. Locking the door behind him, he bolted down the stairs into the club. He pushed his way threw the dancing and moshing club-goers. Finally making it to the back of the club and the exit he gave a happy sigh, leaning over to catch his breath for a moment.

   Once he had caught his breath, he straitened up and made for the exit. Waving at the bouncer he exited the club into the chilly night air. Pulling his jacket tight around him he shivered slightly. Law looked around the parking lot to try and locate where Kid was parked.

   After a moment of looking, Law spotted Kid leaning against a beautiful cherry red mustang. Law laughed to himself, noticing the fact that Kid’s hair matched the car he drove. Holding his jacket hight to himself, he quickly made his way over to Kid.

   “Your hair is wet. Did you get a shower backstage? All for me.” Kid questioned with a grin.

   Law smirked back. “No, I live above the club. I ran up to my apartment to get clean. Thought it would be rude to go out to eat all sweaty.”

   “Still it’s cold out and your hair is wet,” Kid looked Law up and down. “And you aren’t wearing much in the way of warm clothes.” He paused for a moment. “Come on get in my car, I’ll crank up the heat.” Kid opened the passenger side door of the mustang and let Law get into the car. Closing the door, Kid ran around the other side of the car and jumped in the drivers side.

   Starting up the car he turned on the heat and waited a few minutes for it to kick in. They sat in silence for a few minutes as they waited for the heat to work its magic.

   “Where do you want to go?” Kid finally asked, turning to Law. “I have a feeling you don’t do any of the ritzy places in the business district. And neither of us are really dressed for one of those places.” He smirked. “I’ll take you where ever you want to go.”

   “Well, I know a nice little diner about five blocks down the road. It’s pretty out of place here, but they have great food.” Law said as he rubbed his hands together and placed them in front of the air vents trying to get warm.

   “Perfect! Thats where we’ll go then!” Kid exclaimed as he revved up the car and pulled out of The Smiley Factory’s parking lot.

   Law gave kid a few short directions to the small diner, but other than that the short drive was silent. In no time they pulled into the diner’s parking lot and Kid had turned off the car. Both Kid and Law opened their car doors and stepped back out into the chilly night air. Briskly they made their way into the diner. Once inside they took their seats in a booth towards the back. The diner was pretty empty, but they were eating a a pretty late hour of the night.

   Within a few minutes of the two sitting down a waitress came by and left them with two menus. “Is there anything I can get you two to drink?” The waitress asked as she pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

   “Yea I’ll take a cup of coffee, black. And a glass of water.” Law said as he picked up one of the menus and began to leaf through it.

   “I’ll take a coffee as well, though with cream and two sugars.” Kid smirked at the waitress as she wrote down the orders and left the two to look at their menus.

   After a few minutes of silence Kid spoke up. “See anything you like? Their sandwiches sound pretty good.”

   “I’m probably just going to get a salad or soup.” Law said looking up, at Kid, from his menu.

   “Why not a sandwich? Come on, you should eat something more. Don’t worry about the price. I’ll pay for whatever you want to get.” Kid set his menu to the side and locked eyes with Law.

   “It’s not the price that makes me want to get a salad or soup.” Law paused and thought about his words. “I just don’t like bread...” He mumbled under his breath.

   Kid couldn’t take it, he began laughing with all his might. “You don’t like bread!? Of all the things to hate, why bread? What did bread ever do to you?”

   “Come off it! I don’t want to talk about!” Law growled.

   “Alright, Alright!” Kid said as he wiped a few stray tears from his eyes. “Well at least get soup and a salad, not just one.”

   “Fine!” Law grumbled as he laid his menu on the table next to him.

   When the waitress came back she set down their drinks and asked the two if they were ready to order. Kid spoke up first. “I’ll take a chicken cheese stake and an order of fries.”

   The waitress wrote down Kid’s order and then turned to Law, “I’ll take a Caesar salad and a bowl of the Italian wedding soup.” Law grabbed his and Kid’s menus and handed them to the waitress. The waitress took the menus and left the two.

   “So tell me about yourself. Other than dancing at The Smiley Factory what do you do?” Kid smirked and took a sip of his coffee.

   “Well, I’m not all that interesting. I don’t really do much other than dance at the club. When I’m not dancing I’m either hanging with friends or reading. Nothing to special.” Law sighed as he too picked up his coffee and took a sip. “What about you? What do you do other than get lap dances from me at the club?”

   “Funny,” Kid smirked as he set his drink down. “I’m a mechanic by day. I own my own little shop on the west side of the island. I work a nine to five job. Then I come and visit you!” Kid’s smirk grew wider.

   “Do you run your shop all by yourself?” Law asked curiously.

   “No, I have a few friends working under me. Killer, Heat and Wire are my closest friends and have been working under me since I first opened my shop five years ago.” Kid said his smirk now eating his face.

   “Well, it’s good to have friends who are willing to work for you. I’d like to believe my friends would do the same thing.” Law took another sip of his coffee.

   A comfortable silence fell over them. Soon the waitress was back with their food. She set it down and left them again. Both of them began to eat, still keeping a comfortable silence. After Law was halfway thought his salad, Kid spoke up again. “I’d really like to show you my shop some time.”

   Law began to choke on his salad. Clearing his throat he swallow a few gulps of water. “Why? You barely know me!”

   “I want to get to know you more. And I want you to get to know me. You have a lot of free time.” Kid placed his half eaten sandwich down and looked at Law.

   “Why me, why am I so special?” Law looked down at his soup and salad

   “I’m not sure. Every time I see you I know I want you. I want to be with you, I want to know you, I want to share everything with you.” Kid broke eye contact with Law and went back to eating.

   Law couldn’t answer Kid, he was too shocked. Instead he too went back to eating. Soon both where finished and the waitress was back with their check. Kid pulled out his wallet and placed a few bills down on the table with the check. Pushing himself up from the table he looked over at Law. “Are you ready to go?”

   “Yeah,” Law mumbled, a slight blush dusting his face. He was still thinking about what Kid had said a few minutes before. He got up from the table and followed Kid out of the diner and back to the mustang. Kid opened the passenger side door for him. Law quickly got in. While Kid when around the other side of the car and jumped in the drivers side.

   The drive back was quiet and soon they where back at the club. “You live here right?” Kid asked as he turned off the car.

   “Yeah.” Law said quietly.

   Quickly Kid got out of the car and ran to the passenger side to open Law’s door. Opening the door, Law stepped out into the cold night air. “Sorry is I upset you with what I said earlier.” Kid said as he walked Law over to the entrance of the club. Music could still be heard from the inside.

   “It’s fine.” Law said as they stopped, with his back to Kid, in front of the entrance. For a moment he closed his eyes. Only one thought was whirling through his mind. He didn’t know why, but he had an urge that he wanted to fulfill. Opening his eye, he turned back to Kid and stepped a little closer to him, locking eyes. Slowly he slipped his arms around Kid’s board neck.

   “What are you doing Law?” Kid asked with one of his trademark smirks.

   “I’m not sure.” Law said as he leaned in and placed his lips on Kid’s. Kid’s smirk grew as their lips met. He swiftly placed his hands on Law’s hips and pulled him closer to him.

   Kid let his tongue snake out and toy with Law’s lips. As he did he gripped Law’s hips tighter. Law let out a slight moan, allowing Kid access to his mouth. Their tongues began to dance in a battle for dominance. In the end Kid won out and began to map out Law’s mouth.

   All too soon they had to pull apart for air. When they did a thin line of saliva connected them. Law quickly whipped his mouth. “Sorry!” He mumbled, his face as red as Kid’s hair.

   “No, it’s my pleasure.” Kid said as he released Law. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow night?”

   “No, Sunday is my day off.” Law said regaining his composure.

   “Well, then Monday it is!” With that Kid turned and went back to his car. Law hurried back into the club and up to his apartment.


End file.
